Momijichan and Momijikun
by LinaRiceball
Summary: Momiji Adaline wakes up from a strange dream she had about falling from the sky and landing in a forest similar to the one in Fruits Basket, her favorite manga... only to find the handsome Momiji Sohma in his bunny PJs right in front of her!


**Fruits Basket**

**The Lost Chapter: Momiji-chan and Momiji-kun**

_**An O.C. adventure**_

**Part 1: The Blond Boy in the Fruits Basket Realm**

"… Ugh… what happened to me…?" I murmured as I woke up from a strange dream. I was dreaming about some sort of portal opening up under me and making me fall into a forest in some sort of realm. Then a tall boy who seemed to be at least thirteen or fourteen with wavy blond hair and light brown eyes had found me and carried me to what seemed like his house. I wasn`t sure why, but I didn`t know who he was. I didn`t know what he was doing there, if he was human or even his name (which I would`ve loved to know). All I knew about him was that he was a character in an anime called "Fruits Basket". I`ve watched the entire anime series and have read every single chapter of the manga. I was so confused about why I forgot him.

The boy brought me into the house, which was full of rabbit-based merchandise. It was all very adorable. The boy laid me down on what I thought was his bed and wrapped some medical tape around my right arm, which was the exact same arm I fell on when I got to the ground from the portal in the dream. Then he moved my head under a fluffy, white rabbit pillow and pulled the blue covers over me. And before I fell asleep, which was before I woke up from the dream, the boy said something. I wasn`t sure what it was, but he was looking at me from the bedside with such gentle, soothing eyes, I knew it was a good thing. I did a little smile before I closed my eyes, which was when I went back into the real world… or so I thought. The funny thing was when I fell asleep in the dream, it felt as if I fell asleep in the real world, too. And I still slept after the dream had ended. It was indeed very strange… but I liked it. I hoped I wouldn`t have to wake up, but I did. I opened my eyes to soft, bright sunlight emanating from the window beside me. I blinked and looked around. That`s when I noticed something different. The whole room was full of rabbit stuff, just like the dream. I pulled my hands to my eyes, rubbed them quickly, blinked again, and looked around once more. This was the same room the boy had brought me to in my dream. I was beginning to doubt that this _was_ a dream. I flung my hand to my right arm. I was going to pinch it, but I felt a sharp pain where I had touched it. I slowly turned my head to what I highly dreaded was there. I looked. It was the medical tape the boy had wrapped around my arm. I screamed at the top of my lungs: **"!"**

**Pre - Chapter**

Before I had a chance to slap myself hard in the face (in desperate hopes that it was still just a dream), I heard footsteps. I began to panic immensely. There was a knock at the door. "Hello? Are you all right?" A somewhat girl-sounding, high-pitched male voice echoed through the door. I immediately ducked under the covers. As the door creaked open, I thought about the voice. It was _him_. The boy who had brought me here.

The door opened to a young boy with messy blond hair, who was wearing blue and pink rabbit pajamas. I peeked out of the covers, shaking through my skin.

"… Hehe! Sorry, did I scare you?" The boy asked politely. I slowly peeked my head out of the covers.

"… E-eh… eh… eh… y-y-y-y-y-you`re… you-you`re…" I stammered, at a loss for words. I didn`t know what to say. That boy… he _was_ the one who brought me to his house.

"B-but… w-w-why… why… wh-why did you bring me here…!" I finally asked, my courage getting higher.

"Oh… I brought you here because you fell from the sky!" The boy responded, giggling cheerfully. "…" I just stared at him, utterly confused. This was the dream I was having. That meant that this wasn`t a dream. This was real. I was overwhelmed at the simple fact that I wasn`t dreaming. It was so absurd, it just blew me away. I couldn`t believe it. I was inside the main Sohma Estate.

Wait a minute… Sohma! _That_ was his name! But I still didn`t know his first name… or if he was even human. I was so confused at that. I knew it so well when I was at home… I knew all of the characters: The 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac had vengeful spirits that possessed 13 "chosen" members of the Sohma family - Yuki Sohma-senpai*; the Rat, Hatsuharu Sohma-senpai; the Ox, Kagura Sohma-senpai; the Boar, Shigure Sohma-san*; the Dog, Ritsu Sohma-san; the Monkey, Kisa Sohma-chan; the Tiger, Hatori Sohma-san; the Dragon (Seahorse), Ayame Sohma-san; the Snake, Rin Sohma-san; the Horse, Kureno Sohma-san; the Rooster (Bird), and Kyo Sohma-senpai; the Cat, who was left out of the Zodiac and couldn`t be accepted until he defeated the Rat, Yuki Sohma-senpai. {{*(1:) In Japan, people usually use honorifics as a means of polite behavior. An honorific is the suffix you sometimes notice at the end of someone`s name when witnessing a form of use of Japanese language. The honorific "_Senpai_" is normally used to refer to someone of a higher status. For example, a lowerclassmen would use "_Senpai_" to refer to his/her upperclassmen. *(2:) The honorific "_-san_" is pretty much the most basic and formal use of honorifics where politeness is required. In English, "_-san_" can be rounded off to "Mister" or "Miss".}} Who was this blond-haired boy, though? What was his name? What animal was he? Was he even an animal at all? Why did it seem like he was a normal person? Why did I find it hard to believe that he was a member of the Sohma family? Why did I remember everything but the information about _him?_

"… Are you confused?" The blond boy asked, hopping up to me.

"… Eh…" I peeped, still dazed. I wanted to say "yes", but the words just wouldn`t come out.

Little by little, I 'forgot' more and more until I found myself wondering what I was even confused about (in terms of the blond boy in front of me) in the first place. I decided to leave it, although I wanted to ask and was still as confused as ever.

I started to think about what had just happened, the boy having distracted me from nearly all of my previous thoughts and replacing them with what he had just said before he asked about my confusion. "_He… he said he saw me… when I fell through that portal… it must`ve looked like I was falling from the sky… AAAH! What if he`s confused as to __**why**__ I was falling through the sky! I can`t just say that it was because of my dream!_" I thought to myself worriedly, nearly completely forgetting about the question.

"… Eh… hello?" The boy said to me, gently poking the side of my arm.

"EH! Huh? What? _Aah!_ Eh… r-right! The question! I… um… _oh_… eh… w-well… ehh… I-" I was cut short; Sohma-san interrupted me.

"Hehehe… calm down, it`s alright," he said sweetly, still peppy. "You`re confused because of the portal, aren`t you?" He asked knowingly.

"… ah-…" I didn`t know what to say to that. He was absolutely right. I _was_ confused about the portal. I was confused why it even existed in the first place. I was confused as to why _I_ was the one who fell through it. And I was pretty confused by how this boy knew I fell through the portal… but right now, I was confused most about why I couldn`t remember this boy in front of me! I knew I knew him… in fact, I knew him so well before I fell through the portal. I knew him inside-out. I just didn`t know him. There was no logical explanation for it… I just… _forgot._ I didn`t know why. It was as if I knew it before… but then the knowledge just… disappeared somehow. I felt some sort of tugging sensation at the back of my head, which best described the feeling of knowing I knew this person; but, like I had experienced recently, I just didn`t know somehow. This was so confusing! Why did I forget his name?

… Well, nevertheless… I _had_ to know.

"… Eh… e-excuse me… eh… I… I have to know… w-what is your name…?" I asked as solid as I could, my voice still shaky from my confusion. The boy looked up at me, his big, brown eyes glistening with glee.

"Haha! It`s Momiji! Momiji Sohma," he answered cheerily. He held out his hand to me. "… And yours?" He asked me eagerly. I was about to answer, but I just noticed something- my first name was exactly the same as his!

"… Eh…" I whispered, my body beginning to quiver with laughter. I tried to hold it in, but the urgency of giggling kept building up the more I tried. "Uhaha… hahahaha…!" I started to laugh uncontrollably. "Uhahaha! My name is Momiji, too! Hahahahaha!" I lauged.

"Hehe… I`m sorry." I took the hand that was still out in front of me. "Momiji Adaline… at your service," I said proudly. We shook.

"Hehehe! Nice to meet you… Momiji-chan*!" Said Sohma-san. {{*In Japan, the honorific "_-chan_" is normally used when referring to people of a younger age (commonly boys) and/or between peers around the same age level (commonly girls). It is often questionable when a stranger or someone you don`t know well or aren`t related to calls you "_-chan_", which is part of the reason Momiji (A.) feels so flustered.}} I blushed red instantly. I looked at him.

"_He… he called me by my first name…! And with… -chan…!"_ I thought to myself. I blushed even more.

"… Ah… y-you… you called me by my first… name… eh… eh…" I said, blushing even redder at every word.

"Oh!" Said Sohma-san. He jerked and pulled away to bow in apology. "… I`m sorry. Was I not supposed to…?" He asked, bowing from the bedside. I suddenly felt a lump of guilt form in my stomach.

"OH! N-no…! I… I mean…" I stuttered, not knowing what to do. In Japan, people usually called others by their last names instead of their first to be polite if they just met or didn`t know each other very well. Even though I was from Newfoundland, I had still lived a good part of my life up to now watching Japanese-oriented animes. I had picked up a lot of habits and common courtesy from Japanese movies, TV shows, and films by Hayao Miyazaki (whose pieces have been a big, enjoyable part of my ever so cherished childhood). I was used to most of their customs and traditions by now, but that wasn`t the reason I was blushing. Then again, that`s probably why I felt guilty, although I`m not quite sure why.

Sohma-san leaned back upright and looked at me, still apologetic.

"… I mean… eh… I was just… well… I-I was never called by my… first name… by one of my friends… before," I said stupidly, not realizing what I had just said. At first, Sohma-san looked at me as if he had just seen a car crash into Tokyo Tower. But then he looked up at me in shock. I was just as shocked as him, covering my mouth, knowing I`ve made a mistake.

"I…! Eh… n-no… that`s not… AAH! N-n-no, I mean… w-well… y-y-you… I mean… I…" I stuttered, blushing wildly. But I just couldn`t get the words out, no matter how hard I tried.

Sohma-san kept staring at me. Then, he made a great big smile. And then… he hugged me.

"Hahahaha! I wanna be your friend, too!" He said happily, obviously filled with joy. I was stunned at first, now because of how quickly Sohma-san had deciphered my stuttering somehow, but then I became very happy. I was trying to say "I want to be your friend, Sohma-san". I hugged him back, not really expecting anything unusual… which is why I froze solid when there was a big puff of yellow smoke that surrounded Sohma-san almost instantly. And when the smoke cleared…

**Chapter 1: Momiji-senpai, the Rabbit **

The first thing I saw was a pile of pajamas… those of which Momiji-san was once wearing. I started to sweat. _"… Did he… disappear…?"_ I thought to myself, shocked. Then the clothes started to move. Still frozen in shock, I sweat even more. And then… a yellow rabbit, with dark brown-tipped ears and red eyes crawled out from under the clothes. I then had a sudden realization, so strong that I could feel the little light-bulb turn on over my head. It was fleeting, but even after it still lingered, the currently light knowledge slowly fading away. I was astonished.

The rabbit started to move towards me. It hopped on the bed.

"Eep!" I squeaked, throwing my arms up over my head for defense in naturally reacting fright. The rabbit put a paw on my leg, as if to tell me something. That`s when it hit me. I gasped. "… S-S-Sohma-san…?" I asked, more shocked than I`ve ever been.

"…" The rabbit nodded.

"…" I leaned forward to him and blinked. "… You`re a member… of the Juunishi*…!" I said in awe, suddenly remembering how, in the Fruits Basket series, Momiji Sohma-san (well, in this case, Senpai) was under the Sohma family curse. {{*_Juunishi_: The 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac.}} Everything came back to me at that moment. All of the pieces were now in place. The only thing that was missing was… why did I forget him, out of all people? Momiji-senpai was my favorite character!

There was another puff of smoke around Momiji-senpai after a few minutes, and he transformed back into Momiji-senpai… but he was naked.

"AAAH!" I cried, quickly turning my head away. Momiji-senpai put his pajamas back on. "Hehehe… sorry about that…" he said awkwardly.

"… Eh… i-is it OK to look now…?" I asked, feeling sorry… and a little bit disturbed.

"Haha… yep!" He said, his cheerfulness returning. I turned back.

"… Eh… r-right… I`m sorry…" I said. "Anyway… it`s okay. That`s… the curse, right? Y-you can`t help it…" I said forgivingly. At first, Momiji-senpai looked at me understandingly, still smiling. But then his expression changed. He stared at me, his eyes widening, as if realizing something. I could tell he still understood me, but it was something a bit more… shocking.

"… Oh… eh… M-Momiji-senpai, what time is it…?" I asked, completely changing the subject (unintentionally).

"Oh… eh… it`s 8:00," he answered, snapping out of what seemed to be some sort of trance… if not just spacing out while he was staring at me.

"AAH! School! I`m late, I`m late! Oh, no, no, no!" I panicked."Eh… th-thank you very much, Momiji-senpai! Thanks for everything! I-I-I really have to go now! Bye-bye!" I said really fast, jumping out of the bed and zooming towards the door. I bowed to him with thanks and ran outside in my bare feet and yellow silk pajamas, which I still had on for some reason.

"Ah! P-please wait!" Momiji-senpai cried, starting to run after me. But I couldn`t hear him then if I wanted to. I was already rushing towards the clearing in the woods that I fell into the portal from. "Urgh…" said Momiji-senpai, running as fast as his legs could carry him, despite how he was still in his pajamas as well.

I surprisingly got to the clearing before him, what with me me having to stop because of tripping and falling frequently. I stopped in the middle of the clearing and looked up to where the portal once was. My eyes filled with tears. The portal was gone.


End file.
